Slow Dancing
by blackhearteddestruction
Summary: Ron knew that Draco wanted to keep their relationship a secret, so he asked out Padma Patil, a girl he didn’t even like, to the Yule Ball. Who knew that Draco would be so mad at him?


**Here is a one-shot I created to work on my lemons, and limes, light hearted stories, and the fact that I enjoy Ron and Draco being a couple. When I saw Harry Potter: Half Blood Prince I kept looking for Ron and Draco hints; if Draco merely glanced at Ron I would say, 'Draco likes Ron.' I hope that everyone enjoys this story and reviews. **

**Title:** Slow Dancing

**Summary:** Ron knew that Draco wanted to keep their relationship a secret, so he asked out Padma Patil, a girl he didn't even like, to the Yule Ball. Who knew that Draco would be so mad at him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything about Harry Potter; that includes movies etc. If I did create Harry Potter, things like this would have a lot in the book.

**Rated: M** for lemons/limes, swearing, homosexual love, and adult situations.

* * *

_"It's not a silly little moment,  
It's not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love that we've been working on._

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms.  
Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
We pulled too many false alarms."_

_~ John Mayer  
~Slow Dancing In A Burning Room_

* * *

'This party is incredibly boring,' Ron thought to himself quietly as he looked at the happy couples dancing with their beloved ones. His beloved would never dare go to the Yule Ball with him; that was how he was stuck with a women named, Padma Patil, who he didn't even like. Ron quickly glanced at her, taking in her dark unblemished skin and her long colourful dress. She didn't look like she was having anymore fun then he was. In fact, while he looked bored, she looked down right miserable.

Ron sighed quietly, if only his beloved, Draco, didn't want to keep their relationship a secret, than the two of them could be dancing and enjoying themselves like the rest of the couples. Ron couldn't help but feel depressed over the situation he had gotten himself into. Ron knew that he should be catering to his dance partners every wish because; although he didn't like her he knew ignoring her was very rude.

Ron didn't try and stop her as she left without saying good bye, she was obviously seething mad at him, but he simply watched her leave. His night was already ruined the moment he couldn't bring the person he wanted to bring to the Yule Ball.

"Can't keep a date can you Ron?" Draco said icily, anger evident in his voice.

"Draco," Ron said looking up surprised.

"Come with me," The blond stated simply before walking away.

"Wait—" Ron called out as he walked after Draco, his pace fast. Ron soon found himself outside, the cool night air touching his skin. He could hear the orchestra music pick up again as the sound wafted through the open windows. The moon was full and shinning vividly the stars all around it, casting their light down upon the earth.

"Why did you do it?" Draco asked his voice low from anger.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"Why did you ask that girl to the Yule ball?" Draco cried out in anger.

"Well, no one else would go with me."

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Draco said looking at the ground beside him.

"You wouldn't want to go with me," Ron said quietly.

"I was waiting for you to ask me!" Draco said looking up his eyes shining from angry tears, "Do you know how many people I turned down waiting for you to ask me?"

"You wanted to go with me the whole time?" Ron asked a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"That's what I said you imbecile!" Draco yelled his cheeks becoming red with embarrassment.

"Then," Ron said as he walked up to Draco placing one arm on his stomach as he bowed, "Will you go to the rest of the Yule ball with me?"

"You idiot," Draco said smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ron grinned as he grabbed onto Draco's hand, pulling the blond haired male to a new area.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, as the duo came upon an old rusted gate.

"About two years ago, Harry and I found this place," Ron replied as he opened it up cringing as it squeaked in protest.

"Don't even say his name in my presence," Draco huffed.

"Sorry, I forgot how much you hated my friends," Ron said smiling as he pulled Draco through the gate.

"Almost as much as I hate you sometimes," Draco muttered before gasping at the scenery held before him.

The area the two of them had just walked into seemed almost enchanted; it looked as though time had stopped and would never start again. The area looked just, if not more gorgeous than the one he had pictured in the muggle novel The Secret Garden. In the middle of the enclosed space was a fountain with a statue of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite who seemed to be smiling softly as she watched over the pair of lovers. The fountain surprisingly was still spouting water, which looked as crystal clear as water that came from a clean rocky river. The four walls enclosing them were covered in ivy and beautifully coloured flowers that seemed to climb far above them. The flowers hung over the duo making the area look as though it was under a canopy of flowers.

"What is it?" Draco asked marveling at the surroundings.

"I read in the library that this is called Lovers Haven," Ron said softly blushing.

"This place is gorgeous," Draco said reaching up to kiss Ron softly on the lips.

"Follow me," Ron said before the two wizards could go any further, he pulled Draco to a white arch which looked as though it was used for a wedding many years ago.

"Let's dance," Ron said holding out a hand as light pink tinge graced his cheeks, "I can still hear the music."

"You're right," Draco agreed as he reached out to grab the offered hand, before laughing quietly, "Who's going to be the male partner?"

"O-oh," Ron stuttered confused, "Well, I can't dance."

"So you'd rather follow then lead?" Draco smirked slightly.

"Shut up," Ron said brushing Draco's shoulder with a fake punch, "It's not my fault I never needed to take lessons."

"Those lessons were horrible," Draco grimaced, "Monsieur Byington corrected me all the time until I was perfect."

"That makes me feel a lot less nervous dancing with you," Ron joked pouting slightly before a smile graced his face.

"Come on Ron," Draco said pulling Ron to him as they started their slow dance rotating around in the small white arch, "You're the one who asked me to dance in the first place."

"Now I'm regretting it," Ron said a grin present on his face before it quickly furrowed into a thoughtful frown as he looked down at his feet; concentrating.

"How could you," Draco whispered seductively into Ron's ear.

Ron shivered looking up at Draco before saying, "You're such a tease."

Draco let a chuckle travel up his throat, "You're a tease by just being here."

"What ever," Ron said as he looked down at his feet again.

"If you step on my feet I'll have to punish you," Draco whispered licking the shell of Ron's ear.

"Ah…don't give me an incentive you bastard," Ron moaned out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco smirked looking away, "Ouch!"

"Oops sorry," Ron said sarcastically, "Did I do that?"

"Ron you know what this means, right?" Draco asked a smirked evident on his pale face, "You're going to be punished."

Draco pressed his lips against Ron's, feeling the skin mold with his own. Draco could never get over how it seemed as though their mouths and bodies were made for each other. Draco licked Ron's bottom lip feeling his mouth open slightly before Ron pushed Draco away.

"Wait!" Ron said holding Draco at arms length firmly.

"What—why?" Draco asked confused at being denied access to his lover's mouth.

"There's something I want to give you," Ron said quietly, looking closely at Draco's facial expressions.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Akeyo package," Ron whispered the spell that Harry had taught him after he had defeated the dragon in the first task. After a moment a small carefully wrapped package flew down to where the two wizards were standing. Ron quickly—his fingers shaking in excitement and fear that traveled through him like a knife—tore off the wrapping revealing a small velvet green box.

"I'm surprised you can work a spell properly," Draco said smirking as Ron scowled and then smiled too.

"I was going to ask you when Christmas came, but now seems as good a time as ever," Ron said blushing as he got on one knee. "I know were both young and reckless—"

"Maybe you, but not me," Draco grinned.

"But," Ron said continuing his blush deepening a shade with every syllable, "My feelings for you will never change no matter what happens."

"Neither will mine Ron," Draco said touching Ron's cheek.

"Will you just let me finish!" Ron said quickly as Draco grinned and started laughing.

"Okay, Okay," Draco spoke after he had sobered up.

"I love you, and after we finish grade seven," Ron said taking a shaky breath, "will you marry me?"

Ron opened the small green box to reveal a small promise ring. The silver ring glittered in the moonlight, in the middle of the crystal was an emerald surrounded by three small diamonds on each side. Draco vaguely let the thought wonder through his mind about how long he must have scrounged to come up with enough money to buy the gorgeous ring. It made Draco extremely happy—as selfish as it may have been—that Ron would sacrifice so much for him. Draco wanted to start laughing he was so happy.

"Draco, what's your answer?" Ron said blushing so much that his ears had turned slightly red.

"How can you even ask such a thing?" Draco said as he placed a hand on Ron's hot cheek as Ron tensed up from the statement, "I will always say yes."

Ron looked up, his eyes glossy and wet from tears of fear—of relief. He couldn't believe how cruel Draco had been, Ron had almost believed that Draco had said no. Ron had almost believed that Draco had denied his love. He had almost believed for a second that maybe Draco didn't love him as much as he had first believed.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked as he stood up.

Draco didn't answer Ron with words; instead he kissed the red head lightly on the lips. Ron could feel the smile on the light kiss; he felt giddy and warm even as the warmth from Draco's lips disappeared.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Ron said questioning his own thoughts.

"If you ever put the ring on my finger, then yes," Draco smirked holding out his hand expectantly.

"Of course," Ron said as he placed the small ring on Draco's wedding finger. The ring glittered as Draco moved his hand away from Ron's to bring it up to his face. Draco looked the ring over; the feeling of happiness was so strong that Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to fall to the ground crying in happiness and Draco also wanted to ravish Ron's mouth. Draco chose to do the latter of the two.

"You're so sexy," Draco stated as he placed a hand on Ron's face.

"What—" Ron started to ask as Draco placed his lips on Ron's. Ron opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue travel in. Draco knew that no matter how many times he kissed the red head he would never get used to the feeling.

Draco maneuvered the red head to the fountain, making Ron sit down on the cool granite wall around the water. Ron placed his hands around Draco's shoulders pulling their bodies closer together.

Draco mapped out Ron's mouth, running his tongue over the roof of Ron's mouth and over his teeth. Draco relished in the fact that the red head tried dominate the situation he was in by placing his hands underneath Draco's shirt. Draco moaned quietly as Ron ghosted over Draco's nipple.

"I want you right now," Draco panted as he pulled Ron's shirt over his head.

"How unromantic," Ron said smiling as he lent up to kiss Draco.

"I'm the king of Romance," Draco said smirking as he ran his hands over Ron's abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten as he passed over it.

"Ah…then what does…hmm…that make me?" Ron asked in between moans.

"The queen," Draco said laughing quietly as Ron blushed and scowled under his breath.

"Wait…are we…ah…r-really going to do it right here?" Ron whispered through the moans that plagued his mouth.

"That was the plan," Draco said as he placed his mouth on Ron's hardened nipple, licking before he stopped to ask, "Or, do you want me to stop?"

"Ah…no don't stop," Ron whined softly before moaning at Draco's lips.

"Hmmm…" Draco moaned softly as Ron grabbed onto Draco's hair pulling it slightly.

"I-ah…feel so naughty," Ron whispered, "D-doing it out…ah in the open."

"It's your fault for being so tempting," Draco smirked as he placed his lips back onto Ron's slightly swollen ones.

Draco stuck his tongue into Ron's mouth, they both fought for dominance as their pink muscles intertwined. Draco smirked as Ron gasped at his hands ghosting over the bulge in his pants. Draco quickly unbuttoned Ron's pants and pulled them down so that they hung loosely at his ankles.

"This is so unfair, I'm the only one naked," Ron said as he placed his hands on Draco's shirt.

"We could change that…" Draco said encouraging the red head to go ahead with his plan.

Ron laughed softly as he placed his hands at the hem of Draco's shirt. Ron slowly pulled it up rubbing his knuckles against Draco's chest. Once the shirt was off Ron quickly threw the silky dress shirt off to the ground beside him; where it went he didn't care, as long as the annoying piece of fabric was out of the way.

"Ah…" Draco moaned as Ron ran his hands over the bulge in Draco's pants.

Ron unbuttoned Draco's pants, hearing Draco moaned again when he pulled the zipper down. Ron slowly pushed the pants down leaving only Draco's boxers as he rubbed his hands along Draco's legs.

"Ron…ah…" Draco moaned as Ron placed his mouth on the clothed bulge, sucking on it, making a small wet spot on Draco's boxers.

"You're already so hard," Ron said smiling as he got on his knees and pulled down Draco's boxers.

"Ron…" Draco said as a threat and a plea. Ron smirked knowing that Draco would have retorted with a smart comeback if his mind hadn't been plagued with pleasure.

Ron didn't wait for anything else as he placed his lips upon Draco's shaft, licking the tip. He ran his tongue along the length of Draco before he took all of him into his mouth.

"Ah…fuck…" Draco moaned out in between gasps.

Ron hummed softly as he enveloped his lips over the tip of Draco's shaft, causing Draco to moan even louder.

"Hmm…" Ron moaned softly as Draco placed his hands in Ron's hair, pulling the red head closer to him.

Ron placed his hands on Draco's hips before he took all of Draco in, listening to the soft groans that came out of Draco's open mouth. Reveling in the quick in take of breath Draco took every time Ron dragged his teeth lightly over the shaft. Ron loved everything about Draco. He loved how he could dominate the blond male and make him forget every snarky remark he had piled in his head. He also loved that he knew every sweet spot on Draco's body—relishing in the fact that he knew just how to make his love moan.

Ron held onto Draco's hips tightly as he felt the blond start to try and buck into the pleasure he was receiving. As much as Ron wanted to run his arms all along Draco's body—up his arms, down his legs, and grip his buttocks as he pleasured the blond haired male—however he didn't want to choke and die while in the middle of the act.

"Ah...R-Ron," Draco moaned out loudly, "Stop, I'm going to—Ahh!"

Ron smirked as he sucked even harder, pulling Draco over the edge of his pleasure. Ron felt the warm white ejaculation fluid enter his mouth. Ron felt the taste grace over his tongue, and even though the fluid was very bitter he loved it all the same. He swallowed all of the solution; savoring in the fact that a part of Draco was now inside in him—it was such an intimate thought it made Ron let a small moan.

Ron could never understand how the two wizards could turn each others legs to jelly. He couldn't fathom how they could even begin to be able to pleasure each other. It was amazing that the duo who hated each other with such an amazing passion could have fallen so deeply in love. They were enemies—as simple as that. The Slytherin house was supposed to hate people from Gryffindor. Somehow Draco and Ron had been able to get over their hate—seen what was lurking just beneath it. That their passion of hate had, in all reality, love.

"Next is you," Draco smirked as he leaned against Ron gently, his arms wrapped around Ron's shoulders.

"That would be pleasant," Ron smiled warmly.

Draco slowly kissed Ron on the lips, nibbling on his bottom lip before kissing the corner of Ron's opened lips, then kissed his chin, and continued to travel down his neck to his abdomen. Draco pulled down Ron's briefs, licking all the way down his leg.

"Ah-Draco…stop teasing," Ron demanded playfully as he moaned.

"I can't help it," Draco smirked as he rubbed his knuckles along Ron's waist, relishing in the fact that it made his breath catch, "You're so much fun to tease."

"Y-you're a bastard," Ron said through breaths.

"I know," Draco smirked as he moved to lick Ron's inner thigh.

Draco teased Ron's need with his heated breath before he licked the tip of Ron's shaft, hearing Ron let out a quiet moan. Ron placed a hand on Draco's shoulder; trying not to fall as he started to shake in anticipation. Draco gave another lick to Ron wanting to hear the quiet noise escape from Ron's parted lips again.

"Ah," Ron moaned, "Just get on with it."

Draco laughed quietly before he placed his mouth over Ron's need. Draco quickly grabbed onto Ron's hips least he rush things with his dear victim—lover. Draco loved going slow as he listened to the almost painful moans of the red head.

Draco licked along the shaft feeling the heat radiate off Ron's need. Draco then took Ron inch by inch, running his tongue around him. Ron tried to arch into Draco's mouth, trying to speed up the process, but Draco's hands held firm on Ron's hips.

"Ahh…I-ah," Ron moaned out loudly, "hmm…I-I love…ahh you."

"Love you too," Draco said as he licked the tip again before enveloped all of Ron's need in his mouth.

Draco couldn't believe how beautifully sexy Ron could be with the sounds that were escaping through his lips, with the way he tried to arch his back in vain, although he knew he couldn't. Draco loved every inch of Ron, and not just his looks. The way he could be stupid and forget the simplest thing, the way his smile seemed to radiate happiness were some of the few things he liked about his red head.

"D-Draco…I-I'm hmm go-going…ah…t-to ah…come," Ron could feel the heat start to build up in his stomach.

Draco sucked down a little harder before laughing, causing the vibrations to push Ron over the edge. Ron felt pure white bliss run through his body—he couldn't see, or hear all he could do was feel. Ron, after feeling everything go back to normal, panted hard as he leaned over to kiss Draco on the forehead.

Draco looked up, moving the lips to Ron's. Their lips slid easily against each others as their tongues mingled, Ron tasted the warm bitter taste of his seed on Draco's lips. Their tongues fought, stroking each others muscle in an erotic dance which seemed forgotten to time and history.

Draco and Ron knew that the kiss felt absolutely perfect—blissful. It would never be the same kissing anyone else; the fact that it was blissful was only because of the person they were kissing, not the kiss itself.

Draco pulled Ron over to the ground where the flowers and grass flourished. Draco pushed Ron down onto the soft plush ground. Ron complied as Draco laid down on top of Ron, their bodies against each other magically. The duo continued to kiss, their tongues mingling as Draco thought how wonderful it was that their bodies fit together perfectly.

Draco broke the kiss their breaths colliding together as they breathed heavily. He replaced his mouth with his fingers, Ron started to lick and suck on them as Draco let out a short moan. Draco soon pulled his fingers away, giving a chaste kiss to Ron's lips, before he trailed his fingers down Ron's stomach, loving how the muscles tighten and relaxed under his slender pale fingers. He rubbed his fingers between Ron's need and thigh before he let them slip down behind Ron's thigh.

Ron's breath hitched as Draco stretched the redheads hole out with one coated finger, two, then three. Draco kissed Ron on the mouth gently as he moved the finger deeper inside Ron, until he found Ron's sweet spot.

"Ah-hhhhhh!" Ron screamed as stars erupted in front of his eyes. Draco smirked softly as he brushed his finger over the same spot.

"Do you like that?" Draco asked seductively as he brushed the spot again. Ron could feel his brows furrowing with sweat as he started to shake in anticipation.

"I…ah-hhhhhh," Ron started to say as Draco rubbed the tips of his fingers over the spot again, "O-oh God…l-like…that."

Draco smirked as he placed his mouth over Ron's own, initiating a deep kiss before he brushed his finger once more over the sweet spot.

"Hmmm…Ohhh!" Ron moaned into Draco's mouth as he felt himself spasm in pleasure.

Draco pulled his fingers out of Ron as he gave a small whine of protest. He leaned down to kiss Ron softly before he placed Ron's legs around his waist—Ron held on tightly.

"Are you ready," Draco asked.

"I need you," Ron said nodding as his breath came out in short breathless gasps.

Draco nodded curtly once before he positioned himself at Ron's entrance and slowly entered Ron. Draco could never get over the fact that no matter how many times the duo repeated the act it always seemed like it was new—always a different dance. No matter how many times Draco entered Ron it always surprised him to know how well their bodies fit together. They were each half of a heart meant to be together—to fit together.

Draco, after he had inched his way into Ron, started thrusting into Ron slowly. He heard Ron grunt softly beneath him. Ron placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, pulling him down to kiss Draco. Draco shifted slightly so that he could hit Ron's sweet spot and started to speed up.

"Ah-hhhhhh!" Ron screamed as he pulled his head back, breaking the kiss.

Draco and Ron could feel the pressure building up inside of them, the heat between them was baiting them to let go into the pressure.

"Hmm…" Draco moaned out knowing that he was not going to last much longer. Draco grabbed onto Ron's shaft and started to pump up and down, increasing the pleasure for his lover. Draco wanted to hear Ron scream his name.

"Ah…hmmm…" Ron moaned out softly.

Draco leaned over to lick the shell of Ron's ear, "scream my name for me."

"Ah-hhhhhh, Draco!" Ron moaned loudly as he came.

"Ron!" Draco moaned out as he came shortly after. Draco rested on Ron for a moment or two before he rolled off, and laid beside him. The two wizards' abdomens were artistically splattered—smeared—with semen.

They panted heavily as they came down from their orgasmic highs. They breathed in the sweet smell which clung to their glistening skin. Ron placed a hand around Draco's chest. The two wizards felt incredibly drained, but satisfied as they laid in each others arms; their skin glistening under pale moonlight.

"I love you," Draco said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Ron's eye.

"I love you too," Ron replied letting out a satisfied sigh.

"How are we going to tell everyone about our engagement?" Draco asked kissing Ron's forehead.

"Harry and Hermione already know," Ron said as he kissed Draco on the cheek, "I told them awhile ago that we were going out."

"I take it that they didn't take it too well."

"Not at first," Ron said sheepishly as he rolled off of Draco, and turned to face him, "But now they want to help plan a wedding."

"I overwhelmed with happiness that their going to help," Draco said sarcastically.

"I just hope they don't stick me with a dress," Ron mumbled as a blush graced his cheeks.

"I like that idea," Draco announced as he loomed over Ron to place his lips over Ron's; muffling Ron's remark, "I love you."

"Hmph, I guess I love you too," Ron said as his pout was transformed into a happy smile.

"How can you say, 'I guess' to your future husband?" Draco asked as he pulled Ron flush against him.

"I know I love you," Ron said as he kissed Draco's lips, "Now, and forever."

"Forever through bad and the good," Draco said smiling, "I'll love you forever also."

* * *

_"Love is a slow dance that never ends." ~unknown_

* * *


End file.
